Value
by mysticahime
Summary: AU OOC; SasuSaku; — Sasuke mendapatkan nilai sepuluh, sedangkan Sakura... "Enam?"


**Value**

 **by mysticahime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu nilaiku berapa?"

Pada suatu siang yang cerah di awal bulan September, Uchiha Sasuke kedatangan tamu di _mansion_ Uchiha: seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan terusan hijau muda bermotif bunga lili. Sakura beraroma musim gugur, membuat Sasuke teringat bahwa sudah dua hari ia tidak keluar rumah untuk alasan apa pun. Libur musim panas sudah selesai sejak akhir pekan lalu, semester musim gugurnya akan berlangsung dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan menyebalkan—mengingat betapa banyaknya kredit yang diambilnya untuk semester ini. Sebelum Sasuke memberikan sapaan maupun mengajak gadis itu bergabung dengannya di dalam rumah, Sakura keburu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Nilai seperti apa?" Pertanyaan ini bukanlah upaya untuk menjalin percakapan lebih lanjut, tapi hanya basa-basi untuk bisa mengatur rencana memulangkan Sakura sebelum gadis itu memaksanya keluar dari halaman rumah meskipun hanya satu jengkal.

Wajah gadis itu berbinar-binar. "Begini! Misalnya, di mataku Sasuke-kun itu nilainya sepuluh!" Jari-jari teracung satu demi satu sementara gadis itu mulai menyebutkan daftarnya. "Tampan, tinggi, matanya bagus, rambutnya keren, suaranya dalam, tatapan matanya teduh—"

Sebal sih, bilang begini, tapi Sakura seperti melebih-lebihkan.

"Jadi," gadis itu masih belum menyerah, "berapa nilaiku?"

Sasuke memutar otak sedikit sebelum menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Enam."

"Enam?"

"Enam."

Mulut Sakura menganga, tidak menyangka akan mendapat nilai sedemikian kecilnya dari laki-laki yang sudah dipacarinya sejak tahun terakhir SMA. Semua upaya gadis itu untuk mempercantik diri setahap demi setahap hingga sekarang penampilannya dipuji agak berkilau oleh Ino hanya mendapatkan nilai enam?! Keterlaluan.

"Ih. Menyebalkan," gerutunya sambil bersedekap. Angin berembus meniup helai-helai rambutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya, tega benar kau memberiku nilai enam." Sakura menusuk-nusuk pundak Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, makin lama makin keras sampai Sasuke mulai meringis.

"Soalnya kau langsung menanyakannya sebelum aku memutuskan akan menerimamu masuk ke rumah atau tidak."

"Hah?"

"Coba lihat, di mana kita sekarang?"

"Uuuhhh… teras?" Sakura menggigit bibir, menunduk ke arah kakinya yang masih terbalut sandal lunak warna kuning _buttercup_. Memang benar. Ia terlalu bersemangat mencari jawaban Sasuke soal dirinya hingga lupa sama sekali untuk masuk ke balik pintu dan bersembunyi dari angin musim gugur yang kering dan dingin. Kepalanya dimiringkan, "Kalau aku setuju masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang, berapa nilaiku?"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Enam."

Tampaknya, Tuan Muda Uchiha tidak berniat mengubah penilaiannya sama sekali. Sakura mendadak sebal dengan kekeraskepalaan Sasuke—juga pada produsen produk masker mutiara yang dipakainya semalam karena menjanjikan wajah berseri dan segar seperti kulit bayi. Korban iklan.

Saat Sakura diam saja, Sasuke membuka pintu depan lebih lebar lagi.

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa kuberi nilai enam?"

Sakura mendongak. "Kenapa?"

"Supaya kamu nggak usah aneh-aneh lagi. Kamu cukup apa adanya. Nggak usah repot-repot jadi delapan atau sepuluh."

Selang lima detik kemudian, terdengar jeritan dari teras _mansion_ Uchiha disusul bunyi pintu dibanting keras-keras. Di dalam rumah besar itu, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang wajahnya memanas, sedang berusaha menjambak rambut pacarnya dan seorang pemuda yang sibuk menghindar sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

 **/fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABA:** dibuat dalam 15 menit pake hengpon, hehe. Keren lho sekarang android ada ms word yang official meski memorinya gede banget, hahahaha. Sumber inspirasi dari seminar motivasi tadi siang. Niatnya mau bikin drabble aja tapi ujung-ujungnya sampe 4 pages ms word. Pertanyaan: kenapa saya ga bisa nulis yang pendek-pendek aja? Hmmmm. Semoga ga ada typo. Amin. Btw, aku mau bikin kompilasi oneshot tentang cerita cinta (?) kalau ada yang mau cerita cintanya dijadiin salah satu ide, bisa kirim ke aku kaya apa cerita kamu, ke PM aja =)) nanti aku masukin ke disclaimer juga hehe.

Oh ya, apdetan UTSS, UADM, Circadian, sam RAINBOW nanti ya. Laptop aku rusak =)) *ketauan deh kenapa nulisnya pake hengpon*

Standard disclaimer applied. Lupa nulis di atas soalnya ribet banget aturannya pake hengpon, haha.

Feedback pls? Mwa :*


End file.
